


Keep Trying

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: This is part of my Lifelong Love Letter universe. It can be read as a stand alone as always. It’s 2016 on Sebastian’s birthday.





	Keep Trying

You sighed as you looked at the negative test in your hand. It was stupid. You knew that. You and Sebastian had just started trying a month ago. Even if Isabella had been an accident after one night of being uncareful, you logically knew these things took time more often than not. Especially since you had agreed to just drop the preventions and let things happen. You weren’t taking ovulation tests or anything. It wasn’t like you were in a rush, but when you were late you had hoped. It would have been a great surprise for his birthday today too.

“Hey Y/N/N are your re…” Sebastian stopped mid sentence as he appeared in the bathroom door with the pregnancy test in your hand.

“Are you?” he asked carefully as he approached you. You swore you saw a flicker of disappointment in his eyes when you shook your head no. It didn’t last for more than a split second though, then he was smiling softly at you. His arms wrapped around you, pulling your flush against him as you buried your face against his chest.

“It’s okay. I’m just being stupid. Your mom is waiting for us,” you pulled back, but Sebastian didn’t let you get far. He looked into your eyes as if he was trying to tell if you were really okay.

“It’s only been a few weeks. It’ll happen,” he assured you, soothingly running his hands up and down your arms. You knew he was right and the feeling of disappointment was fading slowly as logic returned to your brain.

“I know. I’m just late and Isabella just took the one night so I…” you muttered, not looking at him directly. You were feeling like an idiot for getting upset over this.

“It only ever takes one night honey,” Sebastian teased you, “it’s just about hitting it the right night.”

“Ew. Seb. Really?!” you complained through your laughter, hitting his chest. He laughed with you and pulled you back against his chest.

“You’re such a jerk,” you muttered, now smiling as you wrapped your arms around him, sighing in contentment.

“You’re not allowed to call me a jerk on my birthday, Y/N/N,” Sebastian complained making you laugh again, tilting your head to look up at him.

“Well, then don’t be one,” you sassed back, giggling and squealing when he dipped you and kissed you deeply.


End file.
